


Saint and Sinners

by Evangeline_Evans



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Isn't the Flash, Barry es camarero, El peor jefe del mundo, M/M, Mick is awesome, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Leonard Snart, Sugar Daddy, almost nothing, kind of
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangeline_Evans/pseuds/Evangeline_Evans
Summary: Al parecer 7 meses en coma hace que uno pierda su trabajo. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Barry definitivamente no. Pero aquí estaba, 9 meses después, trabajando en un bar frecuentado por criminales y con un jefe de mierda, sin luz al final del túnel… al menos eso es lo que piensa, hasta que Leonard Snart entra por primera vez a Saint and Sinners.





	Saint and Sinners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERAC12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/gifts).



> Demonios, diciembre es la peor época para ponerse a escribir .-. Tras 2 semanas de exámens y (ojea la carpeta de historias) 5 ideas empezadas, por fin me he decidido por algo fácil de llevar a cabo... o, bueno, eso decía yo. Pero de repente me encuentro con un capítulo escrito y sin final... o desenlace.  
> Pero hoy es el último día, y no voy a decepcionar a la persona que me ha tocado por no subir nada de nada. Creo que para fin de año (la semana que viene) habré tenido suficiente tiempo para terminarlo del todo y pulir las escenas para que queden mejor enlazadas.  
> Esperanza pidió Un Leonard Snart protector y/o celoso (lo más probable es que de lo segundo no haya mucho), relación secreta y Mick Rory con un papel importante en el desarrollo (concuerdo con ella en que HEATWAVE DESERVES LOVE). Creo que tengo las tres cubiertas en el fic (al menos en mi cabeza, pero llegaré a plasmar las tres).

❄⚡❅⚡❆

 

Tras los primeros momentos de euforia al despertar y descubrir que tenía poderes (y abdominales), todo empieza a desmoronarse a su alrededor. No sólo Iris había encontrado el amor de su vida en el detective compañero de Joe, sino que su puesto como CSI había sido más que ocupado. El capitán Singh se había mostrado pesaroso, pero a estas alturas no podía despedir a su sustituto y no necesitaban a nadie más. Barry era un muchacho listo, podría encontrar rápidamente otro trabajo, dijo.

Pues no. Al parecer pasar siete meses en coma tras ser golpeado por un rayo no da muy buena espina (¡a saber cuáles son los efectos secundarios!) y todas las personas raras que pululaban por Central tras ese día tampoco.

Entre buscar trabajo e intentar controlar su velocidad Barry no tenía tiempo para ser un héroe, dijera lo que dijera el Dr. Wells.

Así que a duras penas Barry intentó buscarse la vida como podía. Nunca había tenido ningún problema en vivir con Joe, pero desde que no ingresaba dinero de forma constante le molestaba cada vez más. Sus ahorros acumulados no le iban a durar mucho si empezaba a gastarlos en un apartamento, comida y gastos, sobre todo si no encontraba pronto trabajo. ¿Tal vez Starling?

Pero no. Barry no quería abandonar a su padre en la cárcel (aunque era cierto que podía llegar en el mismo tiempo corriendo desde Starling que cogiendo el bus desde Central City), ni a Joe ni a Iris tras lo que habían pasado esperando que despertara. Además, estaban sus poderes, los cuales no sabía controlar todavía; no podía ir muy lejos de los laboratorios STAR.

Cuando ninguna de sus entrevistas con los laboratorios de Central no lograron nada, Barry pasó a buscar trabajo en otros ámbitos… sin resultados.

Así que cuando le llamaron de un bar (al que había ido casi para llenar tiempo; Barry no tenía pinta de camarero de un bar llamado Saint and Sinners ni aunque vistiera de cuero) estuvo eufórico. No era su trabajo soñado, pero le permitiría coger un pequeño apartamento y pagar sus gastos hasta que su vida volviera a buen curso.

Así que empezó el trabajo con buen ánimo… que le duró dos días. Saint and Sinners era un bar de criminales, conocidos criminales. Criminales ruidosos y a menudo, borrachos.

Pero eso era algo que podría aguantar; Barry ya no trabajaba para la policía y aunque aún viviera con Joe, no tendría que contarle sobre como como Tony Santini hablando sobre un embarco el sábado con rumbo a Belice, por ejemplo, en la cena. Lo que le quemaba era Tom Bradly, su jefe.

Bradly era racista, xenófobo, homófobo y misógino. En resumidas cuentas, una persona de mierda. Y Barry le aguantaba todos los días desde las 6 hasta las 12 de la noche, que era la hora a la que gustaba estar alrededor, cuando los grandes peces empezaban a venir a beber.

A Bradly le gustaba mezclarse con la clientela como si fueran iguales, hablar sobre algún golpe dado últimamente o quién había tomado el territorio de quién, quién había hecho enemigos en la cárcel, etc. Ni siquiera se daba cuenta que muchos clientes no le soportaban, sobre todo su manía de comentar sus asuntos a los cuatro vientos.

Había muchas cosas sobre las que Bradly le gustaba despotricar: los inmigrantes, las bandas mejicanas, la yakuza, la mafia rusa, Obama, las mujeres que intentaban ser algo más que amas de casa, las mujeres amas de casa que no paraban de gastar el dinero de sus esposos, las mujeres que no tenían marido, las lesbianas, las prostitutas, las ‘mojigatas’, las… bueno, las mujeres en general, los universitarios, los gays, los bisexuales, los policías, el FBI, la CIA, los europeos, el cambio climático, los musulmanes y una largo etc. La verdad, cada día era algo distinto.

Bradly también amaba quejarse de sus camareros: que si eran muy lentos, que si llegaban tarde (Barry daba gracias a su velocidad, porque no soportaría más del primer día que llegó tarde), que si le faltaba dinero (¿no serían los 50$ que se metía en el bolsillo cada vez que entraba al bar?), que si no limpiaban bien, que si no paraban de coquetear… otra vez, era una larga lista de quejas ridículas.

Pero Barry era una persona razonable y paciente, por no hablar de que le urgía el dinero hasta que le llamaran de otro lado. Llevaba 2 meses trabajando en Saint and Sinners (2. _Meses_ ) cuando Leonard Snart apareció por primera vez en el bar.

Al principio Barry no supo quién era, pero una hora después de atravesar la puerta, media bar le había informado de su nombre, su profesión y lo que a Barry le pareció una larga carrera criminal.

Snart había elegido un sábado para visitar el bar, por lo que había mucha actividad y, por supuesto, era la ocasión perfecta para que Bradly hiciera su aparición.

En cuanto Bradly entró al bar, sus ojos fueron hacía el sitio que todo el mundo miraba pero al que nadie se acercaba, en la esquina de la barra.

—¡Mira quién nos visita! ¡Si no es más ni menos que Leonard Snart! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Creí que la pasma te había cogido.

Snart, que había estado bebiendo un whiskey y hablando con JJ, un falsificador de arte, hizo una mueca y se dio la vuelta ligeramente para mirar a Tom:

—¿Cogerme? ¿Por qué habrían de cogerme los maderos? No hay razón para ser encarcelado.

Ah, un tipo listo. Sólo los idiotas iban alardeando de sus crímenes en un sitio público como era un bar. Dos meses en este sitio y Barry ya mostraba aprecio por alguien con cerebro, aunque fuera un criminal.

Descartando a Bradly con un movimiento de cabeza, Snart volvió a hablar con JJ, algo sobre una copia que había visto en un museo que hacían pasar por auténtico. Barry siguió colocando los vasos en el estante mientras escuchaba; era una conversación interesante, sobre todo cuando empezaron a discutir por qué era falso. Barry sabía un montón sobre pequeños detalles que la gente solía pasar por alto, pero era fascinante oír como la luz daba mal o el reflejo en el espejo estaba distorsionado.

Trabajar en Saint and Sinners era interesante, pero a veces muy mecánico; tenías que prestar atención para rellenar, para cobrar, para recordar pedidos y, de vez en cuando, para evitar que los clientes rompieran mesas. 

—Hey, chico, ponme otro —le llegó la voz de Snart desde su asiento. JJ ya se había ido, y ahora Snart estaba viendo las noticias en la tele encima de la barra (un atraco en el banco), un vaso vacío en la mano.

Barry se acercó rápidamente (aunque no demasiado) a rellenar el vaso.

Snart le miró con una sonrisa torcida.

—Eres nuevo, ¿verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí la última vez que vine.

—Llevo dos meses trabajando aquí. Soy Barry —añadí con una sonrisa.

—Un placer, Barry. Yo soy Len —dijo sonriendo.

Antes de poder responder, una voz gritó detrás suya:

—¡Allen! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y vuelve a trabajar!

Con una mueca en dirección a Snart-Len, Barry se dio la vuelta y volvió a arreglar los vasos limpios.

—¡Y ve a recoger las mesas! —ladró en su dirección.

Otra cosa que le gustaba a Bradly era mandar a Barry salir de detrás de la barra, a recoger las mesas, barrer el suelo, llevar los vasos y los platos a la cocina, etc. Eso le daba la oportunidad de gritarle por no atender a un cliente en la barra y para coger dinero de la caja… para luego gritarle por el dinero ‘robado’.

Tom Bradly era un hombre narcisista que disfrutaba mostrando su poder sobre sus empleados, amenazándolos con despedirlos y poniendo incómodas a las camareras con sus comentarios, y a veces también a sus camareros (todas las semanas le decía a Barry que si se ponía una falda, una peluca y un poco de pintalabios, pasaría por mujer).

El resto de la tarde fue normal, con grupos entrando y saliendo del bar y carcajadas atenuando el ruido de la música. Los sábados venía también Carmen, una trabajadora argentina que llevaba en S&S 5 años.

Para el final de su turno, Barry estaba hecho polvo. Bradly le permitía 10 minutos para comer sobre las 9 de la noche, pero no era suficiente para cubrir su necesidad de calorías y para las 11 casi no tenía fuerzas para llegar a casa de Joe.

—¡Allen!

_¿Y ahora qué?_

Con un suspiro, Barry se detuvo cerca de la barra, a unos pasos de Len, que acababa de despedirse de él.

—¿Necesita algo más?

—Estoy harto, Allen. Cada vez que terminas un turno me falta dinero. No sé quién te crees que soy, pero voy a poner cámaras y un día lo llevaré a la policía, para que te detengan por robarme —con eso, Bradly se dio la vuelta y se marchó a grandes zancadas hacia las mesas de billar, probablemente para quejarse de él.

Ah, otra cosa: Bradly no tenía ni idea del anterior trabajo de Barry; para él Barry era un nerd recién salido de la universidad que no había encontrado un trabajo en su campo. Era lo mejor; ser un CSI en un bar para criminales no era lo mejor para él.

—Vaya Barry, tu cara de niño me tenía engañado —dijo Len con sorna. A su lado, Rory dejó escapar un sonido gutural, tal vez una risa.

—Me temo que debo decepcionarte, Len. Bradly tiene la manía de coger algo de dinero de la caja al llegar al bar y después se olvida —con una sonrisa cansada en su dirección, Barry añadió—: Te avisaré si la situación cambia.

—Asegúrate de hacer eso, Barry.

Con un movimiento de la mano, Barry se dirigió a la puerta, sin notar nunca los ojos azules siguiéndole.

En unos minutos, Barry ya estaba en casa de Joe y se estaba comiendo dos de las asquerosas barritas energéticas de Cisco; mañana ya habría tiempo de comer algo más consistente. Para cuando su cabeza golpeó la almohada, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo beta y son las 2 de la madrugada, así que lo más probable es que haya errores. Hasta que el fic no esté 100% terminado no podré entrar para arreglarlo, pero si véis algo no dudéis en decirmelo y me encargaré de corregirlo.


End file.
